A 3D image sensor circuit may collect distance/depth information thereof with respect to a target object, and thus three dimensional image data is generated by a value of space or a value of distance between respective pixels of a 3D image, and the 3D image is also referred to as a distance image or a depth image. Additional distance dimension may be used in various applications to obtain more information about an object in a scene captured by a camera, thereby solving different tasks in the field of industrial sensors.
Generally, in a 3D image sensor circuit, incident light is emitted by a light emitting diode, a plurality of pixel circuits in a pixel array are used to collect reflected light corresponding to the incident light and reflected from a target object, and then a distance/depth between an electronic device (provided with the 3D image sensor circuit) and the target object may be calculated by comparing an optical path difference between the incident light and the reflected light. However, when the pixel array is large, a clock signal input to the pixel array may generate phase differences in the pixel array, causing that errors are generated when in the 3D image sensor circuit calculates the distance/depth between the electronic device and the target object.
Therefore, it is necessary to improve the prior art.